


Purple socks of sex

by killerweasel



Category: Elementary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never knows what she'll find when she arrives at Sherlock's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple socks of sex

Title: Purple socks of sex  
Fandom: _Elementary_  
Characters: Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
A/N: AU after the pilot. The socks mentioned are found in [this promo image](http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y107/pizzaweasel317/pictures2/elementarypromo.jpg).  
Summary: She never knows what she'll find when she arrives at Sherlock's apartment.

Life with Sherlock Holmes was far more unusual and interesting than Joan had expected. She never knew what she was going to find when she stepped through his door. Usually when she came upon something weird, she managed to keep her expression neutral. Joan didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he’d managed to shock or surprise her.

The apartment was fairly dark, nothing usual there. Sherlock tended to be too lazy or too focused on his experiments to get up and turn on a light or open the blinds. Joan could hear sounds coming from the living room and headed in that direction. As she drew closer, she started to steel herself for whatever might be around the corner.

Joan stopped so suddenly she almost fell over. She blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Sherlock was standing in front of one of his televisions, watching some sort of medical show. That wasn’t what had caused her to stop in her tracks. Sherlock was naked.

She realized she was staring far too long, not that Sherlock had noticed since he was focused on his show, and forced her gaze downwards. That’s when she saw them. Joan had to smother a giggle when she saw Sherlock’s purple socks. At least he was wearing something and wasn’t totally naked. Sherlock muttered something at the screen, making Joan’s head snap back up again. She rolled her eyes when he called the doctors morons.

Looking around, Joan spotted a pair of jeans on the floor. They seemed to be fairly clean. They’d have to do. Joan picked them up and tossed them in Sherlock’s direction. The jeans landed on his head. “Get dressed. We have a case.” A smile crossed her lips. “Nice socks, Sherlock.”


End file.
